Gin's Sk8er Boi
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: Oneshot Songfic of Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. Rated T for slightly bad language R


**HURRAY FOR SNOW DAYS! That's right! No school today which means I can spend the whole day writing Fanfiction! So anyway, I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight or the Song Sk8er Boi. I just own my OC and this fic. Warning: everyone is OOC in this story because for one thing Tsubasa isn't a punk or an emo!**

* * *

Tsubasa wasn't exactly the most popular, the most handsome, or the one with the biggest heart. He was never that social and only had a few friends, and they didnt go to his school. Though he did love one person.

Hikaru.

Yes Hikaru, she was the most popular in the school. She appeared to be very nice and was always smiling. Though there was one problem. They were complete opposites from one another. He was Stereotyped as a Punk, and an Emo, while Hikaru, on the other hand, was treated like a celebrity even by the teachers. They just didn't have much in common. 'Well, opposites attract' he thought while walking towards the lunch table Hikaru was sitting

'Oh god what am I going to say!' He thought 'hmmm,' "Um, can we help you?" Said a feminine voice. He realised it was Hikaru's. "Uh, Um" he stuttered. He was trying to find the words. Her friends must've been thinking 'What the Hell does this guy want!' "Well, Hikaru, will you go out with me?" He stuttered again. 'What is she going to say' he thought. "Um, Tsubasa? Can I answer that later? I need to think about it." She replied. Tsubasa was silent for a moment. "Alright" he agreed while sitting down at a table by himself.

"Guys what should I do?" Hikaru asked her friends "I don't know what to do!" Though she did know, for secretly, she liked Tsubasa back. She was unsure why, but she didn't care. She just thought he was nicer than he appeared to be. "Well I for one think you deserve better than that looser!" Selen stated. "I second that!" Madoka added.

Mee too

Mee three

Me four

It seemed that nobody wanted her to date Tsubasa. Well, except for Gin, who was uncharacteristically quiet during this. Hikaru found this weird, for Gin would've most likely been the one to give her her thought first.

"Well alright then, I'll tell him." Hikaru told her friends while walking towards Tsubasa's Table. She didn't want to do this, but everyone would look down on her.

Now this would usually be the part of the story where Hikaru would go against her friends, start dating Tsubasa, and they would live happily ever after, blah blah blah. You know, that stuff. Well this isn't some random fic where stuff like that happens. This is s Sk8er Boi songfic. So if you've ever listened to the song, you'll know that the girl will say...

"No thanks Tsubasa, I'd rather not go out with you" she declared smugly for everyone to hear. "Everyone in the cafeteria turned to face her and Tsubasa "Hikaru, why are you talking to that guy?" One kid asked. "Because, he asked me out!" She replied with a smirk on her face. Everyone Erupted in a roar of laughter (A/N: when I say everyone I usually don't mean Gin.)

"That Emo kid asked you out?" One kid asked between roars of laughter. "I didn't know that he had feelings for someone" another joked "I didn't even know he had feelings!" The first kid retorted while giving the other guy a high-five.(A/N: who wants to smack those kids upside the head right now? I know I do!)

Tsubasa sank in his seat waiting for the whole thing to blow over. Gin was disgusted by the whole scene. If someone tripped and fell on the floor with his face covered in his food, she would've been laughing and cracking jokes along with the others. Heck! She would've started the laughing and the jokes. But this time,everyone was making fun of some guy that did absolutely NOTHING to deserve this kind of treatment. She highly doubted he was even an Emo to begin with. She got up, dumped her tray of food, and left the whole fiasco. She felt like she was about to puke! Why should anyone be treated that way?

After the long hours of school went by, The final bell rang loud and clear as Tsubasa raced out of the classroom followed by his Teasers

"Punk"

"Emo"

"Damn he's ugly"

"Why did he even bother"

A small part of him died every time someone hurled an insult at him. He wanted this to stop. This whole thing to stop! Luckily for him, he walked home, while everybody else rode the bus.

A thunderstorm appeared pouring onto the streets, though Tsubasa didn't mind. It took his mind off of today's fiasco. He was enjoying the sound of the rain when...

"TSUBASA!"

He stopped 'crap! Now what do they want!' He thought. Though a few moments later, he realized that the teasers would've called him Emo Kid, or something like that. He turned around to see Gin running towards him. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that fiasco today "she stated in between heavy breaths. "I feel really bad about not doing anything and you probably feel bad enough" Tsubasa was shocked. Gin was the first person, besides his parents, to treat him like a normal human being. "Y-yeah, thanks" he stuttered. "Well, We should probably get out of the rain before we catch a cold." Gin suggested. "My place isn't too far, come on!" She urged while grabbing Tsubasa's hand and practically dragging him to her house. Tsubasa was blushing the whole time but Gin never noticed.

Gin learned a lot about Tsubasa. She learned that he actually did blade. He had an Earth eagle 145wd. They had a battle once the storm cleared and Tsubasa won. Though it was close. She was able to see how great his personality was. Now all of the events lead to this next scene (A/N: I know, I'm bad at transitions. Yet my teacher loves them. )

_5 years later_

Hikaru sat on her couch what she could've done better. She was dating Kyoya for a while, but he had left her last year. Leaving her all alone.

Not knowing what else to do she turned on the TV to the Beyblade channel only to find Tsubasa battling. He must've been one of those guys who look really hot when they become older because Hikaru noticed a lot of girls were shouting things like "We love you Tsubasa!", and stuff like that.

She looked closer at the screen to realize it was a team battle, and guess who the 2nd person on the team was. That's right, it was Gin.

She wasted no time calling her friends and telling them the news. And every one of them said the same thing. "Yes, I know and I'm already there." They said, each in their own way. She decided its not to far away so she got up and headed towards the tournament.

She met up with her friends who all had dates. Madoka was with Ginka, Lera was with Alexei Mei Mei was with Chou-Xin, and Sophie was with Wells. Selen wasn't there, for she thought the whole thing was idiotic.

Hikaru still couldn't believe how many people liked Tsubasa now. She swore she recognized some of his fans from her senior year. 'The year I turned him down' she thought while still in shock.

Gin and Tsubasa were victorious as they accepted their applause. But that's not all the crowd wanted.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Both of their faces flushed a bright red as they leaned over to one another and finally, *kiss*

The whole crowd did an "awwwwww," as Hikaru was in deep thought.

'If only I hadn't listened to my friends, that would've been me down there with Tsubasa, not Gin. Oh if only I had listened to myself.'

* * *

**First I would like to thank the Superintendent of our school for giving us this snow day and letting me make this. If it sucked (in your opinion) than oh well, this is my story! But if it didn't, than yay for me! Though no story is perfect so if there's something to correct me on, then by all means, do it! Just no flames please**

**Bfn**

**Demon out**

**P.S. review and you get a milkshake**


End file.
